In the cart-type transporting device described above, a pair of left and right first endless chains are stretched so as to be continuous from one of the horizontal pathway section and a lifting/lowering pathway section to the other, in the lifting/lowering pathway section, a pair of left and right second endless chains are stretched which are aligned in parallel to the pair of left and right first endless chains and which rotate in an interlocking manner with the first endless chains, in the first endless chain and the second endless chain, engaging parts are provided which move up and lower, in the lifting/lowering pathway section, at the same height in the same direction parallel to each other, on both left and right sides of a transporting cart, engaged parts are provided which engage with the engaging parts of the first endless chain and the engaging parts of the second endless chain that move up and lower, in the lifting/lowering pathway section, at the same height in the same direction parallel to each other, and in the horizontal pathway section, the engaged parts of the transporting cart engage with the engaging part of the first endless chain to be driven. The cart-type transporting device configured as described above is known in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2011-79624 (Patent Literature 1) and the like.